Friday Night Smackdown!
by The People's Champion
Summary: Changing friday nights is new roster superstar, Adam Blaze. Follow him through his decorated WWE carer and ultimate goal to become WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! Read and Review please.
1. Week One

Friday Night Smackdown!

Week One

Backlash: Three Weeks

"Currently in the ring from Toronto, Canada; weighing in at 236 pounds. He is the new World Heavyweight Champion; and the Rated-R Superstar, Edge!" ring announcer, Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed and shouted their disbelief at the World Heavyweight Champion.

Edge, a global phenomenon.

He paced around the ring, his ring. A smug grin upon his face as he clutched the golden title belt, his name encrusted into the plate. "Edge… our new World Heavyweight Champion" Jim Ross muttered. The Rated-R Superstar faced the audience; the booing and screams of dismay just boosted his ego.

"I am the World Heavyweight Champion!" Edge boasted. The audience only booed even more.

"Hey- don't blame me, I won the Royal Rumble and then I defeated Chris Jericho at WrestleMania 26 to once again become…" Edge was suddenly cut off by 'Break the Walls Down' by Jim Johnston.

"The former champion… Chris Jericho" Jim Ross muttered as a broken and beaten Chris Jericho sorely walked out from behind the stage curtain. Jericho, wearing a casual black one-piece suit and bringing with him a microphone.

"Adam…" Jericho began to mumble as he reached the steel ring steps.

Edge looked uneasy as he held the title over his shoulder. "Adam-Adam-Adam… you of all people should know that the World Heavyweight Championship belongs to me" the narcissist spoke. Jericho's sadist pride showed in the former champion's body language and facial expressions.

"No! No! I beat you on the Grandest Stage of them All… I-" Edge protested. It was easy to see the Rated-R Superstar was anxious and lost for words.

Jericho's lip curved so slightly, hinting a sly grin. "Adam- if it wasn't for the injury I took from one week ago… I would've slaughtered you in that Ladder Match" Jericho debated.

Friday Night Smackdown General Manager emerged from the stage curtain, accompanied by his signature entrance music. "Gentlemen" Theodore Long mumbled, the two superstars stopped arguing and faced the Manager.

"Alright players… if this is the way it's going to be… I'm going to spice things up" Theodore said, walking slowly down the ramp.

Both Jericho and Edge stared anxiously at the General Manager. "You see… Vince McMahon has put it on me to shake up Friday nights" Theodore continued as he walked up the steel ring steps.

"What're you saying?" Edge questioned, his voice hinting astonishment and worry.

"What I'm saying, player. Is Edge versus Chris Jericho versus Jeff Hardy versus Rey Mysterio in a Fatal Four-Way Match" Theodore explained. Edge's eyes shot out and his attention flared up.

"For the World Heavyweight Championship" Theodore added with a smirk.

Jericho stared at the General Manager, infuriated. "What about my Rematch Clause?" Jericho snapped at Theodore Long.

"This is your rematch in tonight's main event" Theodore replied.

Edge darted and paced around the ring, practically going insane. Jericho sorely tossed his microphone to the side and exiting the ring. The General Manager's music played as Theodore Long left the ring. The Rated-R Superstar scurrying about in the ring, shaking his head and denying the memory to exist.

"Wow- Edge facing three other superstars just to retain his title" Todd Grisham murmured, breaking the silence.

"And a quote-on-quote 'rematch' for Chris Jericho in tonight's main event and that's later on tonight" Jim Ross explained.

"For now we're moving onto our first event, a debut for the newest member of the Smackdown Roster" Todd Grisham mentioned.

"That's right Todd. Adam Blaze who graduated with honours and joined the Navy for four years before being dismissed from duty and joined the WWE" Jim Ross explained.

'Ain't No Make Believe' by Jim Johnston screamed through the multiple speakers. "John Morrison, a former ECW Champion and all-around great athlete" Jim Ross muttered as the Friday Night Delight walked out onto the stage, his hair flowing in the air.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, from Palos Verdes, California; weighing in at 211 pounds, John Morrison!" Justin Roberts exclaimed as the Shaman of Sexy strutted down the ramp.

"A former ECW Champion as you mentioned before JR, and a World Tag-Team Champion… certainly a tough opponent" Todd Grisham reminded his co-announcer.

Morrison strutted up the steel ring steps and entering the ring. He walked over to the opposite turnbuckle he'd entered from. The Friday Night Delight clambered up the turnbuckle, his arms outstretched as the audience clapped and cheered. "Now Morrison's opponent, trained and managed by the infamous Randy Orton" Jim Ross explained.

'Hunt You Down' by Saliva flared from the speakers and the audience courteously applauded the debut superstar. "Introducing the opponent; from Saint Louis, Missouri; weighing in at 242 pounds, Adam Blaze" Justin Roberts exclaimed before leaving the ring.

"Hoh!" screamed the music's lyrics. An eye-catching eruption of dark blue pyrotechnics blasted out. Adam Blaze appeared from the stage curtain, excited and nervous. He pumped his fists into the air as the audience cheered him on.

The debut superstar wore what would define him in the WWE. A black t-shirt; as simple as it was, the pattern woven around it was a vine-like tribal in a shade of dark blue. The shirt flared the essence of Adam's piercing blue eyes and matched his messy black hair. He had black wrestling underwear and boots that ended two-thirds up his shin. It was enigmatic.

Adam started walked down the ramp. He clapped hands with the audience members as he came closer to the ring. His opponent, John Morrison, handed his coat and glasses to one of the timekeeper staff. "Adam Blaze also featured on TWA for a short period of time… before, as you mentioned JR, joined the Navy" Todd mentioned.

Adam leaped up the steel ring steps and ducked underneath the top rope. Morrison watched his opponent enter, an easy smile planted on his face. "I think John Morrison believes that his victory is guaranteed" Jim Ross commented. Adam moved over to the turnbuckle opposite to where he entered. The referee moved Morrison away, preventing any attack.

He clambered up the turnbuckle and pumped his fists into the air again. He jumped down, staring cautiously at the Friday Night Delight, John Morrison. "Adam Blaze certainly the underdog in this match" Todd Grisham explained as the referee made sure both competitors were apart.

"Quite, especially since his opponent is John Morrison" Jim Ross agreed. The referee circled his hand in the air and automatically, the bell sounded.

"Here we are, Friday Night Smackdown, beginning our first event" Todd Grisham muttered. Morrison took two steps forward and locked shoulders with Adam. They struggled and fought for control. Morrison forced Adam into a headlock, not releasing as Adam buckled and pounded against him.

Morrison pulled tightly, screaming into the air. "Morrison, starting things off with a headlock… and not letting up" Todd Grisham commented. Adam pushed and pulled on Morrison's locked arms until he eventually broke free. Morrison locked shoulders again, this time Adam reacted first and forced Morrison into a headlock.

"Adam… reversing the headlock" Jim Ross explained. Adam relentlessly buckled and twisted Morrison's neck until tossing the Friday Night Delight into the turnbuckle. Adam grabbed the back of Morrison's head and punched him in the jaw three times.

Adam crushed Morrison's ribcage with a knee. Morrison clenched his gut in pain as he buckled and limped away from the corner. "And Morrison's ribcage just got hammered with a shot from Adam's knee" Todd Grisham commented. Adam grabbed a keeled over John Morrison and pushed him into the turnbuckle pole.

"Morrison… liked that turnbuckle so much, Adam sent it him back to it" Jim Ross muttered.

"Well JR, if its one thing that can stop any superstar, it's the turnbuckle pole" Todd Grisham mentioned.

Morrison fell back, clutching his shoulder I pain. Adam covered the Friday Night Delight, heaving up his leg as the referee fell to the floor for the count. "First fall of the night" Jim Ross commented as the referee reached the first count. Upon the second slap to the ground, John Morrison raised his right shoulder off the mat.

"And Morrison kicks out at two" Todd Grisham complained as the match continued.

Morrison crawled away, trying to recover and escape further punishment. Adam turned around and gave the Shaman of Sexy a mighty boot to his injured ribcage. Morrison doubled-over, landing flat on his back and holding his gut in pain. Adam ran to the ropes opposite the fallen superstar and instantly came back, crushing Morrison's chest with a dropkick that pushed him out of the ring.

Adam stepped back as the referee leaned over the ropes. "One!" he shouted as the Friday Night Delight clutched his chest, coughing and spluttering wildly. The referee reached a five-count before Morrison even reached his knees. Adam evaded the referee's eyesight and rolled out of the ring before hunting down the Shaman of Sexy and pushing him into the security wall.

The referee complained loudly before restarting the count. Adam heaved Morrison to his feet before throwing him towards the turnbuckle pole. Morrison collided with the pole that sent him to the floor, holding his shoulder in dire pain. "Three!" screamed the referee.

"Adam just brutalising John Morrison from outside the ring" Todd Grisham exclaimed.

Adam lifted Morrison up before slamming the Friday Night Delight's skull into the ring apron. "Five!" yelled the referee as Adam pushed Morrison into the ring and following after. Adam covered Morrison, heaving his leg up and flattening his shoulders and the referee darted to the floor.

The referee's hand hit the ground two times before Morrison pushed Adam off and rolled to the side. Adam stood up, dragging Morrison with him. "Adam tried to pin the Friday Night Delight…" Jim Ross said as Adam kicked Morrison in the gut. The match continued as Adam wrapped Morrison's arm over his shoulder and heaving Morrison into the air in a semi-suplex hold.

Adam sat back and letting gravity throw Morrison to the floor. "Adam with that Facebuster-Suplex" Grisham muttered as Adam rolled a semi-conscious Morrison onto his back. Adam once again went for the cover, heaving up the Friday Night Delight's leg and pushing his shoulders down.

"Going for the cover" Jim Ross explained. The referee darted to the floor; his hand hit the mat twice before Morrison shifted his foot onto the bottom rope. The referee's count was cancelled and Adam sat up, shaking his head in dismay.

"John Morrison was able to kick out of that Facebuster-Suplex… as you said before JR, all-around great athlete" Grisham said with a hint of astonishment in his voice. Morrison began to crawl. He made it to the ring ropes and used them as leverage to scramble to his knees.

Adam stood tall. He towered over the Friday Night Delight and hammered him like a brute, kicking and stomping until he fell out of the ring again. "Adam just a relentless fighter…" Jim Ross continued to commentate. The referee pushed Adam away from the ropes before looking down at a beaten John Morrison.

"One!" screamed the referee. This time, Morrison recovered quickly and rolled back into the ring at a count of three. Adam pulled Morrison onto his feet and tugged on his arm. Morrison sped past his opponent but managed to halt his momentum and tug on Adam's arm, launching him to the ropes.

Adam sprinted towards the ropes and sprang back. Morrison, with what little strength he had, brought his foot up and slammed Adam to the ground with a kick. "Morrison, finally gaining momentum with a kick" Jim Ross exclaimed as both superstars struggled to their feet. The referee began to count as Morrison and Adam crawled to the ropes.

Morrison slowly and sorely climbed the ropes, Adam used the turnbuckle and both superstars got back to their feet. Morrison charged first. He sprinted across the ring and closed in on Adam. Just inches away from impact, Adam pushed on the turnbuckle to escape a clothesline from Morrison.

As Adam darted out of the way, Morrison put his foot in front of his to escape impact. Morrison then focused his momentum to kick off from the turnbuckle and turn, sweeping his leg through the air. The attack caught Adam by surprise, striking him in the back. Adam cried out in pain, falling to his knees, his muscles aggravating.

"John Morrison with a kick to the back!" Grisham shouted in amazement.

Morrison stood up and dizzily ran to the ropes that faced opposite to a damaged Adam. Morrison sprang back, sprinting towards Adam. Morrison jumped through the air and sent Adam toppling out of the ring with a dropkick to his back. "Morrison, taking charge of the match with a dropkick!" Jim Ross exclaimed loudly.

The referee stuck to the rules and pushed the Friday Night Delight away from where Adam had fallen from the ring. The referee watched Adam writhing on the floor, struggling to return to his feet. "Adam… doesn't looks like he's going to get up" Grisham yelled in shock. The referee reached a four count, Morrison just nodding and grinning to himself.

Adam used the steel ring steps to get to his feet, the referee reaching a stern six-count. Morrison rolled his eyes and ran to the ropes. He sprang back and charged at a dazed Adam who was still trying to get into the ring. Morrison hit the floor and darted across the ring, his legs rocketing towards Adam.

Adam evaded the dropkick and rolled into the ring. Morrison grabbed the second rope to avoid falling out of the ring. Adam got to his feet just as Morrison did. Morrison walked into a kick to the gut, making the Friday Night Delight to keel over. Adam lifted Morrison's arm over his shoulder and lifting Morrison just inches into the air before Morrison forced his bodily gravitation to the ground.

"Adam trying to go for that Facebuster-Suplex" Jim Ross murmured.

Morrison twisted low, still holding onto Adam's arm and kicking Adam in the gut, making him keel over. "Morrison reverses" Grisham remarked. Morrison put Adam into a headlock before throwing his left hand into the air and left foot out in front of him. Adam broke free and twirled around like Morrison had done.

"Adam reverses" Jim Ross commented.

Morrison turned around, only for Adam to jump into an equal height of his head. Adam latched onto Morrison's head in a three-quarter facelock before letting gravity drag both men to the floor. Morrison hit the ground face-first and shot out of consciousness.

"Wow! Adam reverses into what he calls a Jump-Cutter!" Grisham shouted wildly.

Adam rolled Morrison onto his back, lifting up the Friday Night Delight's leg and pushing his shoulders to the floor. "Adam with a cover, it could be all over!" Jim Ross exclaimed as the referee darted to the floor. The referee hit the mat three consecutive times and automatically 'Hunt You Down' by Saliva screamed through the speakers victoriously.

"Adam picks up the win!" Grisham yelled excitedly.

"Here's your winner, Adam Blaze!" Justin Roberts announced as Adam clambered to his feet.

"And a shocking upset… Adam Blaze, takes the victory on his WWE debut" Jim Ross explained.

Adam dropped to the floor and rolled out of the ring, his fist raised high. "Well it's certainly a warm night here for that man right there, Adam Blaze!" Grisham commented.

"Its certainly a shock for John Morrison, he thought he'd pick up the win" Jim Ross added as the Friday Night Delight sat up, holding his head in pain.

"Indeed JR, a stunning debut from Adam Blaze" Grisham agreed.

"Well lets see where this event got to… it all started with the ugh… Facebuster-Suplex" Jim Ross explained as the Titan-Tron lit up, showing the footage of where Adam nearly took the victory by slamming John Morrison to the floor with his signature attack: the Facebuster-Suplex.

Todd Grisham nodded. "Well it was a certain turning point… as well as right here" Grisham explained as the Titan-Tron replayed footage of where John Morrison kicked Adam in the back from the turnbuckle.

"And then it was all over when Adam reversed Morrison's Moonlight Drive into a Jump-Cutter" Jim Ross added as the Titan-Tron continued the footage of where Adam slammed the Friday Night Delight to the floor with a Jump-Cutter.

"Certainly a great victory for Adam Blaze in our first event" Grisham commented as he watched Morrison exit the ring.

Adam had gone behind the curtain and was making his way backstage. The cameras were off of him and he felt less anxious and far more courageous about his first match. John Morrison followed in pursuit, bruised and beaten. "Hey Adam" John muttered as he caught up.

"John…" Adam replied breathlessly.

"That was a good match… you beat me pretty well" John replied as he shook Adam's hand.

"Well… I'm bushed… I'll catch you next week John" Adam said with a nod before leaving Smackdown's temporary arena.

****

"Well ladies and gentlemen we're back on Friday Night Smackdown and just five days ago we had WrestleMania 26 and this is the result" Grisham explained as the four main icons of Smackdown faced off.

"Edge versus Chris Jericho versus Jeff Hardy versus Rey Mysterio, a Fatal Four-Way for the World Heavyweight Championship" Jim Ross finished his partner's statement.

The announcers watched as Hardy, the Extreme Enigma, ravished Jericho with a series of punches to the jaw before he shoved Jericho onto the second rope with a dropkick. Hardy turned around and former Intercontinental Champion Rey Mysterio hit Hardy with a dropkick. Hardy landed beside Jericho on the second rope. "Both Jericho and Hardy on the second rope… in trouble" Jim Ross commented as Mysterio rushed to the opposite ropes.

Mysterio sprang off the ropes and sprinted back. The Ultimate Underdog grabbed the top and second rope then bringing his legs round. Jericho ducked out of the way while Mysterio kicked Hardy square in the face. "619 Mysterio connects!" Grisham shouted as Hardy fell on his back.

As the Ultimate Underdog jumped off the top rope, hoping for a Senton, Jericho interrupted. In a split-second, Jericho shifted Mysterio's momentum into a Codebreaker. "Oh! Jericho hits the Codebreaker on Mysterio, could Jericho be closing in on a World Heavyweight Championship!?" Grisham questioned rhetorically.

Jericho covered Mysterio into a pin, the referee darted to the floor. "Jericho covers Mysterio" Jim Ross commented. The referee's hand hit the ground twice before Hardy rolled his hand onto Jericho's back, cancelling the count.

"Jeff Hardy breaks the count!" Grisham exclaimed as Jericho angrily lashed out at Hardy. Kicking, stomping, slapping, punching, clawing and scratching at the Extreme Enigma and doing anything to claim the World Heavyweight Champion.

Hardy crawled away, Jericho screaming at him and slapping him in the head. "C'mon Hardy!" Y2J continue to shout furiously. Jeff made it to the turnbuckle, Jericho took a step forwards only to walk into Hardy's foot. Jericho keeled over and Hardy took a sub-conscious swing at the former champion.

Jericho stepped back and Hardy kicked Jericho again and again and again until Y2J fell back, holding his stomach in pain. Hardy ducked out of the ring and climbed the turnbuckle from the ring apron. The audience hyped up as the Extreme Enigma screamed into the air.

Edge, the current champion, cautiously entered the ring. Hardy, unknowing of the Ultimate Opportunist's entrance, leaped high into the air. Edge covered Mysterio just as Hardy effectively connected with the Swanton Bomb. "Edge, snuck in the backdoor!" Grisham screamed.

The referee reached a consecutive three-count. Hardy sat up, his pupils dilated and his head shaking furiously. 'Metalingus' by Alter Bridge had immediately begun to play throughout the arena. "I-I-I can't believe it! Edge pinned Mysterio!" Jim Ross yelled absurdly.

"Here's your winner and still the World Heavyweight Champion; the Rated-R Superstar, Edge!" Justin Roberts announced untainted by the match. Edge snatched his title as Hardy held his head and shaking in shock.

Edge held the belt high with his right while holding up this other hand in the rockstar sign. "Hardy shocked at the result" Grisham exclaimed. Edge rolled out of the ring, clutching the title belt like a child.

"Wow! Just… wow!" Jim Ross said with all confusion and shock in his voice.

Suddenly, Theodore Long walked out and the audience hyped up again. Edge looked up at the General Manager, his eyes widened with shock. "C'mon now player, you and I both know its not going to end this way" Theodore spoke.

Edge shook his head, muttered no at the General Manager. "So now at Backlash… you will verse all three of those players in a Fatal Four-Way Ladder match!" Theodore explained with a grin.

From the ring the Extreme Enigma, Jeff Hardy was simply standing there, applauding the General Manager's decision. "Hardy certainly seems excited… just a little less then a year ago he beat Edge in a 1-on-1 Ladder Match" Grisham explained.

The General Manager's music began to play as Teddy Long disappeared behind the stage curtain. "Our General Manager has certainly made a difference to Friday nights folks because what you saw tonight was one slobberknocker of a match" Jim Ross commented with a nod.

"So at Backlash, we've got a guaranteed World Heavyweight Championship match… and how ironic… a Ladder match" Grisham commented.

"That's true Todd, Edge and Hardy have had the most Ladder matches in WWE history" Jim Ross replied.

"Well I guess Smackdown is coming to a close" Grisham commented.

"Thanks for watching, join us next week. Goodnight folks" Jim Ross said with a lazy salute.

****

Bonus Preview:

Friday Night Smackdown!

Week Two

Backlash: Two Weeks

First Event:

-Adam Blaze Vs. R-Truth

Second Event:

-Dolph Ziggler Vs. Matt Hardy

Third Event:

-Michelle McCool Vs. Melina

Fourth Event:

-Rey Mysterio Vs. Kane

Main/Fifth Event:

-Jeff Hardy Vs. Chris Jericho

(Edge as a Special Guest Referee)


	2. Week Two

Friday Night Smackdown!

Week Two

Backlash: Two Weeks

"Hoh!" screamed the arena's speakers and a blast of dark blue fireworks blasted in a dazzling burst before 'Hunt You Down' by Saliva continued to play.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we're beginning with our first match: Adam Blaze versus R-Truth" Smackdown announcer, Jim Ross explained quickly.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, from Saint, Louis Missouri; weighing in at 242 pounds, Adam Blaze!" Justin Roberts announced as Adam ran out from behind the stage curtain. His fists shot high in the air, courageous and confident.

Adam began to walk down the ramp, adrenaline leading every footstep. "Adam Blaze had made a stunning debut just last week on Friday Night Smackdown…" Todd Grisham explained. The Renegade; Adam Blaze clapped hands with audience members and edging closer to the ring.

"Oh it was an excellent match… and as a surprising result, Adam managed to defeat the Friday Night Delight, John Morrison" Jim Ross commented.

Adam leaped up the steel ring steps, Justin Roberts and the referee moved to the side as the Renegade made his way horizontal across the ring. "Well, we're certainly going to see a lot more of this man tonight against his hyperactive opponent, R-Truth" Grisham added. Adam clambered up the turnbuckle, his fists flailing in the air, a grin from cheek-to-cheek bestowed on his face.

"So if you think that's exciting, check out our main event folks. Jeff Hardy will face Chris Jericho with their Backlash opponent, Edge, as their special guest referee" Jim Ross explained.

"And introducing the opponent. From Cameron, North Carolina; weighing in at 228 pounds, R-Truth!" Justin Roberts exclaimed before leaving the ring professionally.

The Charismatic superstar, R-Truth emerged, carrying with him a microphone. He began to sing his very own entrance song. Adam only able hear multiple 'wassups'. "People over there! Wassup?" R-Truth continued to sing. Adam stared and nodded at his opponent, the audience cheering a seventh 'wassup'.

"R-Truth, certainly an optimistic and charismatic superstar" Grisham admired. R-Truth entered the ring, singing away as the referee knowingly moved himself and Adam away. The music stopped and R-Truth stood there.

"Washington DC! Wassup?" R-Truth shouted before holding the microphone in the air.

"Wassup!" the audience thunderously roared.

R-Truth tossed his microphone to one of the awaiting timekeeper staff and his shirt. Both superstars moved to their respective corners with the referee keeping them apart. "I wonder how Adam Blaze is going to handle a high-octane, high-flying superstar like R-Truth?" Jim Ross questioned rhetorically. The referee signalled and the two superstars charged.

"R-Truth's fighting style is certainly unpredictable and very athletic" Grisham replied. Adam backed R-Truth into the turnbuckle corner and applied weight. The referee checked the position and made a rapid count to three before Adam released. The referee complained at Adam who backed up and the two locked shoulders again.

Adam grabbed R-Truth's legs and swept them. R-Truth landed on his back, Adam still holding his legs. Adam focused on the right leg; he used his entire bodyweight with his elbow to crush R-Truth's hamstring. "Adam just beating that leg, just focusing on the anatomy" Jim Ross stated.

R-Truth cried in pain as Adam returned to his feet and repeated the process. Adam continuously focused on that leg and further beat and punished it. Adam relentlessly punched and kicked and slammed the leg, R-Truth being destroyed in the process. "Adam not letting up… just trying to target the weak spot" Grisham commented.

Adam held only the injured leg and rolled R-Truth onto his stomach before locking in a half-Boston Crab. "Smart. Adam. Very smart by locking in that submission hold on the injured leg of R-Truth" Jim Ross admitted. Adam strained to pull tighter as the Charismatic One struggled and fought back.

"Adam, seriously not giving up… R-Truth may have to tap-out" Grisham exclaimed. The piercing facial expression of R-Truth gave a taste to the audience members of the pain he felt. The referee continuously asked R-Truth if he wanted to forfeit or tap-out, but R-Truth refused to quit. Adam started to get frustrated and started to punch the injured leg with his freehand.

R-Truth buckled and endlessly struggled before reaching with his fingertips to get to the nearest bottom rope. Adam was pulled backwards as R-Truth, with amazing stamina, crawled and edged ever-so closer. "Can he get there? To the bottom rope?" Jim Ross asked as the Charismatic One reached out.

And in a relieving second, R-Truth's fingertips desperately wrapped around the bottom rope. The referee screamed in Adam's face before reaching a stern two-count before Adam released the hold. "R-Truth's leg certainly took a heavy amount of punishment from Adam" Grisham commented as Adam stood up. Adam sorely flexed his right arm, the strain and aggravation on his arm flared during the hold.

"Adam's arm seems as though it took some damage" Jim Ross added. R-Truth lay there, writhing in pain as Adam hunted R-Truth. Adam stomped on R-Truth's injured leg, flaring the pain even more. Adam covered R-Truth, the referee darted to the floor and his hand hit the mat twice before R-Truth painfully kicked out.

R-Truth rolled away. "Seems as though Adam has grounded the high-flying R-Truth" Grisham stated. Adam sat back, using the ropes as leverage to climb to his feet. R-Truth barely crawled onto all-fours before Adam stomped upon R-Truth's injured leg.

"Certainly, R-Truth's leg is a lot of torturous agony right now" Jim Ross muttered.

"There's certainly nothing that can contemplate the severe pain that R-Truth's right leg is in" Grisham agreed.

Adam punted R-Truth in the ribs a couple of times, making the Charismatic One dangle from the ring's apron. R-Truth, dizzy and stunned as Adam walked away, allowing R-Truth time to recuperate. "What's Adam doing?" Grisham questioned as the R-Truth struggled to even grab a rope.

Adam watched closely as R-Truth reached his knees. R-Truth semi-consciously lay over the second rope and Adam saw this as a primary advantage. Adam walked towards R-Truth. The Renegade, Adam Blaze used the second rope as a springboard to jump into the air and bring his leg over R-Truth's head.

The attack both jammed R-Truth's head and choked him on the second rope. Adam rolled to the side and watched the Charismatic One hold his throat in pain on the ring apron. "Wow! Adam Blaze is just doing absolutely anything to win the match and torturing R-Truth in the process" Jim Ross exclaimed.

R-Truth took a full thirty seconds to grab onto the bottom rope alone. Adam intervened and grabbed R-Truth's neck and dangled the Suntan Superman over the second rope. "Adam with a smug expression on his face" Grisham stated as Adam dropped R-Truth's skull to the floor with a Spike-DDT.

"A Spike-DDT to R-Truth" Jim Ross exclaimed as Adam fell over the Charismatic One, heaving up his injured leg. The referee darted to the floor and his hand hit the mat an unforgiving two times before R-Truth miraculously lifted his left leg onto the bottom rope.

"Oh-my-god!" Jim Ross exclaimed in pure amazement.

"How did he!? R-Truth escaped the pin!? Amazing… truly-truly amazing!" Grisham yelled in shock.

R-Truth sub-consciously rolled onto his side. "R-Truth using instinct and amazing stamina" Grisham added as Adam sat up.

Adam pulled R-Truth onto his shaking feet. "How long can this match last?" Jim Ross questioned. Adam tugged on R-Truth's arm and tossed him towards the horizontal turnbuckle. As R-Truth rocketed towards the corner, Adam charged and followed in pursuit.

R-Truth dazzled the audience by grabbing the top rope of the turnbuckle and jumped over a charging Adam Blaze. R-Truth evaded any counter by acrobatically performing a cartwheel. Backwards. Adam turned shocked and astounded.

"Wow! Talk about a momentum change!" Grisham stated as Adam rushed at R-Truth. The Charismatic One managed to duck by performing the splits and easily springing to his feet. Adam turned once again and tried to hit R-Truth with a clothesline.

R-Truth grabbed Adam's arm and shifted all of his momentum and slammed him into the ground. "R-Truth may be taking control of this match" Jim Ross exclaimed as R-Truth rushed to the turnbuckle nearest to him.

Adam crawled away and used the ring ropes as leverage to return to his feet. R-Truth clambered up the turnbuckle and faced Adam who had just reached his feet. "R-Truth definitely going for optimal control over this match-up" Grisham stated as Adam turned. R-Truth literally exploded from the top rope and barrelled Adam to the ground with a driving Missile Dropkick.

"The Suntan Superman, delivering a Missile Dropkick to Adam… could R-Truth win the match?" Jim Ross asked rhetorically as R-Truth jumped back onto his feet, adrenaline pumping his drive to win. Adam crawled away, using the turnbuckle to reach his knees. R-Truth took a few steps back and stalked his opponent with ready eyes. Adam got to his feet and turned around and in a split-second Adam dodged R-Truth's bodysplash attack.

R-Truth hit the turnbuckle face-first. "R-Truth getting a face-full of turnbuckle there" Jim Ross stated. Adam ran to the ropes as R-Truth hit the turnbuckle. The two collided and Adam thrust R-Truth's face into the floor with a Bulldog.

"A modified bulldog there from Adam… is he closing in on his second well-fought victory?" Grisham questioned as Adam used his momentum to get to his feet. R-Truth rolled over the floor, holding his head in agony. Adam waited patiently to the side, stalking R-Truth, almost hunting his prey.

R-Truth reached all-fours and slowly got on one knee. "Adam has something in store for R-Truth" Jim Ross commented. R-Truth managed to get his footing back and stood keeled over. Adam stalked R-Truth as the Charismatic One took a step forwards.

Adam struck.

He grabbed R-Truth's head in three-quarter facelock while in mid-air. The Renegade allowed gravity and momentum to jam R-Truth's face into the floor. "Jump-Cutter! Its all over!" Grisham exclaimed as Adam coolly got to his knees. R-Truth remained lying there, unconscious.

Adam heaved R-Truth's dead-bodyweight and laying the Suntan Superman down onto his back. The Renegade, Adam Blaze, covered a lifeless R-Truth. The referee ducked to the ground, his hand hitting the mat three consecutive times. 'Hunt You Down' by Saliva echoed around the arena, only to be drowned out by the luscious call of applause.

"Adam… takes the victory with a Jump-Cutter, leaving R-Truth helpless" Jim Ross stated.

"Here's your winner, Adam Blaze!" Justin Roberts announced from the timekeeper's area.

Adam clambered to his feet, hold his fist high; triumphant and victorious. "Well, it was a deserved victory" Grisham replied.

R-Truth barely came into consciousness as Adam held out a hand. "Yes- yes… excellent sportsmanship right there" Jim Ross explained as R-Truth hazily took it. Adam heaved R-Truth's sore and broken body over his shoulder, supporting the Suntan Superman's weight.

"It was a great match… lets see some highlights" Grisham suggested as Adam helped R-Truth exit the ring.

"The momentum changed when Adam locked in that half-Boston Crab… punishing R-Truth's injured leg. Grisham explained as the Titan-Tron replayed footage of where Adam had R-Truth trapped in the half-Boston Crab submission hold.

"From there Adam unleashed a series of combinations on R-Truth before levelling the him with a Spike-DDT" Jim Ross added. The footage of R-Truth's skull hitting the floor as Adam struck with an elevated DDT.

"Another turning point was R-Truth's assault which was cancelled and ended with this…" Grisham continued. The footage replayed the scene where Adam had driven R-Truth's skull into the floor with a Jump-Cutter.

"A Jump-Cutter" Jim Ross finished as the footage ended with the three-count.

R-Truth and Adam had managed to clamber up the ramp, the audience cheering and applauding the two as they disappeared behind the stage curtain. "That was one hell of a slobberknocker Todd" Jim Ross commented.

"Yes it was JR… yes it was" Grisham agreed.

****

Adam accompanied Ron Killings backstage and still supported his weight. "Hey- thanks Adam" Ron thanked.

"_No prob', Ron" Adam replied._

"_Ah- man… my leg is killin' me dude…" Ron complained as he limped with Adam's walk-speed._

"_Don't worry, it'll heel up…" Adam assured._

"_I woulda' had you at the turnbuckle" Ron added with a chuckle._

"_Yeah- right" Adam replied sarcastically._

_The two reached the parking lot and a chaperone awaited Ron's arrival. "Thanks for coming" Adam said with a nod._

"_No problem, I got the call… so that's my job" the chaperone replied._

"_Take care Ron, get that leg better- we've still gotta' rumble on tour at Texas in two days" Adam said as he helped Ron into the Subaru._

_Ron pushed down the window. "Don't worry…" he muttered. The two pounded fists and the car drove in reverse, Adam waving goodbye._

_Adam watched Ron leave and he inserted his keys into the custom Chopper next to him._

****

'Hello ladies and gentlemen, we're back on Friday Night Smackdown" Jim Ross explained. The audience screamed in awe as Chris Jericho unleashed another series of hammering attacks with a steel fold-out chair.

"In the most unlikely events… Edge is the Main Event's special guest referee" Grisham added.

Jericho tossed the chair aside a covered his opponent, Jeff Hardy. Edge, however, refused to go for the cover. "Edge… again, refusing to count" Jim Ross muttered as Jericho rose to his feet, screaming at the Rated-R Superstar. No matter what Jericho did or how loudly he screamed, Edge didn't budge.

"You'd think Jericho would watch his opponent more than the referee" Grisham commented. They watched as the Extreme Enigma slowly and sorely scrambled to his feet. Jericho shook his head at Edge who just grinned.

Jericho turned and walked into a mighty kick from Hardy. Hardy entrapped Y2J in a tight headlock. The audience hyped up as Hardy threw his freehand, his right hand, into the air before bringing it down and wrapping it around Jericho's throat. "Twist?" Jim Ross yelled as Hardy slammed Jericho's skull into the floor.

"Hardy connects with the Twist of Fate" Grisham explained. Hardy watched Jericho roll onto his back, laying down perpendicular to the turnbuckle. The Extreme Enigma ducked out of the ring. He walked across the ring apron and climbed the turnbuckle, the audience cheering their hearts out.

"A warm night in… can he do it? Swanton?" Jim Ross questioned as Edge watched closely. Hardy screamed into the air before taking a mighty leap of faith. Hardy flipped through the air, his arms outstretched like a swan. In a split-second, the Extreme Enigma, Jeff Hardy, slammed Jericho's chest with a perfect Swanton Bomb.

Edge winced as Hardy shot back onto his feet. "Swanton Bomb! Its all over for Jericho" Grisham commented. Hardy went face-to-face with Edge, screaming at the Rated-R Superstar grinned.

"I don't think Edge will call the count…" Jim Ross stated. Hardy gave Edge a boot to his gut, making the referee keel over. Hardy locked the Rated-R superstar into a headlock and threw his right arm into the air. Edge was helpless as Hardy, with dramatic speed, wrapped it around Edge's head and slammed his head to the floor.

Hardy didn't stop he rolled Edge over a semi-conscious Jericho. Both superstars now stunned. "Hardy connects with the Twist of Fate on Edge… but he isn't stopping there" Grisham explained. Hardy walked along the ring apron once more and climbed the turnbuckle.

"Now… Jeff Hardy setting up both Edge and Jericho for a double Swanton!" Jim Ross exclaimed. Hardy repeated his high-flying performance and flipped through the air. His back collided against the Rated-R Superstar's spine and in turn, hammered Jericho.

"A double Swanton Bomb… but who's going to give the cover?" Grisham asked. Edge rolled away, hoping to escape any further beating. Hardy gave Edge a final boot to his ribs and tossing Edge out from the ring. Suddenly 'Booyaka 619' by P.O.D screamed from the speakers and the crowd hyped up once again.

Rey Mysterio, the Ultimate Underdog appeared from the stage curtain. "Rey Mysterio!" Jim Ross questioned absurdly. The audience and Hardy noticed the distinct shirt of black and white strips that Mysterio was wearing.

"The new special guest referee… Rey Mysterio!" Grisham yelled. The Ultimate Underdog rolled into the ring. Hardy covered and seemingly unconscious Jericho. Mysterio darted to the floor and his hand hit the mat quickly. After a consecutive three-count 'No More Words' by Endeverafter played victoriously.

Mysterio held Hardy's arm up, making the victory official. "Here's your winner, Jeff Hardy!" Justin Roberts announced. Hardy and Mysterio hi-fived before leaving the ring where Friday's biggest egos remained.

"What a shocking upset!" Grisham stated.

"Well Edge… refused to count any pinfall attempts made by either superstar" Jim Ross replied as Hardy and Mysterio disappeared behind the stage curtain.

"I don't know what was up with Edge… but he got his just desserts as Hardy hit a double Swanton Bomb on Jericho as well" Grisham remarked.

"That's exactly what I thought too, Todd…" Jim Ross replied with a nod.

"So next weeks Main Event will be a tag-team match" Grisham explained.

"Rey Mysterio and Jeff Hardy verus Edge and Chris Jericho with Edge and Jericho being former Unified Tag champs… do they stand a chance?" Jim Ross questioned.

"I would not know… both Hardy and Mysterio are famous for their high-flying and extremist styles" Grisham stated.

"That is true Todd, so its certainly guaranteed to be unpredictable and one slobberknocker of a match" Jim Ross replied.

****

Bonus Preview:

Friday Night Smackdown!

Week Three

Backlash: Sunday

First Event:

-Adam Blaze Vs. Umaga

Second Event:

-JTG and Shad Vs. Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith with Natalya

(Cryme Tyme Vs. the Hart Dynasty)

Third Event:

-John Morrison Vs. CM Punk

Main/Fourth Event:

-Jeff Hardy and Rey Mysterio Vs. Edge and Chris Jericho


End file.
